Darion Mograine
Darion Mograine jest Wysokim Dowódcą Rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza, renegackiego zakonu rycerzy śmierci wysłanego przez Króla Lisza do krainy na wschód od Dłoni Tyra. Jest on synem Alexandrosa Mograine'a i dawnym rycerzem Srebrzystego Świtu. Stał się właścicielem Skażonego Sprowadzającego Popioły po zabiciu własnego ojca w Naxxramas, gdzie przybył z nieudaną misją ratunkową. Użył on tego miecza by popełnić samobójstwo i uwolnić duszę swego ojca. Stał się rycerzem śmierci Plagi. Odgrywa on ważną rolę w początkowym obszarze rycerzy śmierci. Nie jest wiadome, czy jest on synem, o którym sądzono ,że jest w Outland (informacje z wydarzenia ze Skażonym Sprowadzającym Popioły w Szkarłatnym Klasztorze). Jednak jest to prawdopdobne, gdyż jest on tym, który uwolnił duszę swego ojca ze Sprowadzającego Popioły. Biografia thumb|left|Darion jako dzieckothumb|Darion jako nastolatek W chwili swych narodzin, Darion był martwy. Alexandros w pośpiechu zaniósł niemowlę do strumienia i tam, w zimnej wodzie, narodził się Darion Mograine. Radość ojca jednak szybko ustąpiła miejsca żalowi, gdyż jego żona i oraz matka jego dzieci, Elena, umarła z powodu komplikacji poporodowych. W bitwie w zniszczonym mieście Stratholme, w której Darion próbował walczyć, otrzymał poważną ranę, przez którą zapadł w śpiączkę. Gdy się z niej wybudził, opisał swe doświadczenie jako otoczenie ciemnością, zanim pojawiło się światło i sprowadziło go z powrotem do życia. Po śmierci sweg ojca, Darion zaczął kwestionować moc Światła, do czasu spotkania trollowego kapłana, Zabry Hexxa. Troll poradził mu szukać swego ojca w fortecy dryfującej nad płonącym miastem. Darion wstąpił do Zakonu Srebrzystego Świtu. Z garstką ochotników i tajemniczym magiem znanym jako Castillian, Darion przeniknął do wewnątrz Naxxramas. Po pokonaniu panów Nekropolii i utraceniu całej drużyny w walce z Czterema Jeźdźcami, Darion zdobył Skażonego Sprowadzającego Popioły. Głos miecza zaprowadził go do Szkarłatnego Klasztoru, gdzie, nieświadomy zdrady swego brata, Renaulta Mograine'a, Darion został zaatakowany przez brata, który uważał go za ostatnią więź łączącą go z przeszłością. W tym czasie pojawił się duch Alexandrosa Mograine'a, do tej pory mieszkający w Sprowadzającym Popioły, pozbawiając zdrajcę głowy, a następnie mu wybaczając. Odkrywając, że dusza jego ojca jest uwięziona w Sprowadzającym Popioły, Darion ukradł konia od Szkarłatnej Krucjaty i uciekł. Fairbanks, dawny przyjaciel jego ojca, odwiedził go we śnie, polecając mu odnaleźć Tiriona Fordringa. Darion postąpił jak mu nakazał duch i wreszcie odnalazł Tiriona, opowiadając mu o losie swego ojca, tylko po to, by usłyszeć, że Tirion jest pariasem. Tirion opowiedział mu o swym wygnaniu i stwierdził, że nic już nie można zrobić dla Alexandrosa. Gdy Darion wsiadał na konia, Tirion powiedział mu, że jedynie akt miłości większy od aktu zła może uwolnić duszę jego ojca. Następnie Darion zaprosił go do wstąpienia do Srebrzystego Świtu i mimo odmowy, zostawił mu otwarte drzwi, prosząc go, by "był bohaterem". Po spotkaniu z Tirionem, Darion podążył do Kaplicy Nadziei Światła, gdzie zobaczył armię Plagi gotową do ataku. Maxwell Tyrosus ucieszył się na jego powrót i opowiedział o tysiącu dusz bohaterów, którzy zginęli w obronie Stolicy przed Arthasem, a którzy później zostali pochowani pod kaplicą. Darion zajął miejsce w szeregach Zakonu Srebrzystego Świtu, by bronić poległych. Nocą doznał przerażającej wizji świata bez Światła, świata, gdzie zatryumfowała Plaga. Rankiem zagrano wezwanie do broni i rozpoczęła sięPierwsza Bitwa o Kaplicę. Gdy szala zaczęła przechylać się na niekorzyść Srebrzystego Świtu, Tirion przybył dosiadając Miradora i uratował kobietę przed plugastwem. Gdy wydawało się, że pobłogosławieni przez Światło żołnierze Srebrzystego Świtu przetrwają, sam Kel'Thuzad ruszył do walki. Widząc, że prawa ręka Króla Lisza się pojawiła, Darion wystąpił naprzód, dzierżąc Skażonego Sprowadzającego Popioły, jak to czynił lata temu jego ojciec i wyrąbał sobie drogę do samego Kel'Thuzada. Lisz nie okazał strachu i powiedział, że Sprowadzający Popioły nie jest dość potężny, by go zatrzymać. W tym samym momencie Darion zdał sobie sprawę z prawdziwego znaczenia słów Tiriona. Darion, w akcie miłości nie tylko wobec swego ojca, lecz również sprawy, w którą wierzył, wbił miecz w swoje serce, mówiąc "Kocham cię, Tato." W odpowiedzi na ten bohaterski czyn, dusze tysiąca żądnych zemsty rycerzy wystąpiły w kolumnach światła i oczyściły wzgórza otaczające kaplicę ze wszelkich ślatów Plagi. Jedynym śladem pozostały sylwetki Kel'Thuzada i nieumarłego Dariona Mograine'a, wciąż przebitego Skażonym Sprowadzającym Popioły. thumb|Darion stający się rycerzem śmierci Kel'Thuzad stwierdził, że z radością poświęcił własne oddziały, jeśli to miało oznaczać pozyskanie duszy ostatniego z Mograine'ów. W patetycznym stylu zapytał Dariona "Kogo kochasz?" Będący bez życia w służbie siły, którą przysiągł zniszczyć, nowo powstały rycerz śmierci odpowiedział "nikogo". W World of Warcraft Pewien czas później Darion został Wysokim Dowódcą Hebanowego Ostrza, zakonu rycerzy śmierci utworzonego, by zniszczyć wszelkie pozostałe zycie na Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi. Planował i zbierał siły nie tylko do walki we Wschodnich Królestwach, lecz również do późniejszego szturmu na Kalimdor. Wydawał rozkazy wszystkim nowym rycerzom śmierci, a misją podbicia Wschodnich Ziem Plagi w imię Króla Lisza kierował ze swej fortecy w Hebanowej Ostoi. Po zmiażdżeniu Szkarłatnej Krucjaty, Rycerze Hebanowego Ostrza rozpoczęli przygotowania do ostatecznego szturmu na Kaplicę Nadziei Światła. Wysoki Dowódca Mograine zwołał najpotężniejszych rycerzy śmierci, by rozpocząć Drugą Bitwę o Kaplicę. Tam zauważył, że Sprowadzający Popioły odmawia uderzenia jakiegokolwiek wroga i sprzeciwiał się wszelkim rozkazom. Jeden z jego trzech generałów uciekł, gdy był zmuszony zmierzyć się z porażającą mocą Kaplicy na poświęconej ziemi. Gdy przybył Tirion, Wysoki Dowódca Mograine przyznał się do porażki. W tym momencie przybył jego mistrz, dawny Książę Lordaeron, Król Lisz Arthas. Po wyznaniu winy Króla Lisza, który przyznał, że wysłał Hebanowe Ostrze na zgubę, by wyciągnąć Tiriona Fordringa z ukrycia, Wysoki Dowódca Mograine spróbował zaatakować swego pana, jednak ten łatwo go odrzucił. Gdy Król Lisz miał zakończyć życie rycerza śmierci, Darion rzucił Skażonego Sprowadzającego Popioły w stronę Tiriona, który był w stanie oczyścić miecz i odepchnąć Króla Lisza dzięki połączonej sile odkupionego ostrza i uświęconej ziemi. Po zdradzie Króla Lisza, Darion prowadzi Hebanowe Ostrze podczas kampanii mającej na celu zniszczenie wszystkich sił lolajnych wobec Plagi i stworzył neutralną przystań, którą wszyscy rycerze śmierci mogą nazywać domem. Northrend Początkowo można go znaleźć w Srebrzystej Awangardzie w Lodowej Koronie, omawiającego taktykę z Tirionem Fordringiem; po wykonaniu zadania 80 The Last Line of Defense przenosi się do Echowej Doliny nieopodal Wyrwy Światła. Podczas tych wydarzeń znany jest jako Hebanowy Obserwator. Darion osobiście pojawia się podczas zadania 78 The Air Stands Still, przyzwany przez gracza, by pokonać Podziemnego Króla Talonoxa w Scourgeholme, a potem w Katedrze Ciemności podczas zadania 80 Tirion's Gambit, w towarzystwie Thassariana, Koltiry Deathweavera oraz oddziały Hebanowych Rycerzy. Podczas zadania 80G5 The Fate of Bloodbane Darion prowadzi grupę Rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza do walki z Orbazem Bloodbanem oraz jego Sługami Cierpienia. Następnie Tirion Fordring i Darion Mograine pojawiają się w Cytadeli Lodowej Korony w Młocie Światła, skąd dowodzą Cienistym Wedryktem, sojuszem Srebrzystej Krucjaty i Rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza. Jest on również zaangażowany w stworzenie topora . Zadania Darion Mograine jest zaangażowany w następujące zadania w i wokółAcherus: * 55 The Mights of the Scourge ** 55 Report to Scourge Commander Thalanor *** 55 Victory at Death's Breach! **** 55 The Will of the Lich King ***** 55 Scarlet Armies Approach ****** 55 The Scarlet Apocalypse ******* 55 The Lich King's Command ******** 55 The Light of Dawn ********* 55 Taking Back Acherus ********** 55 The Battle for the Ebon Hold *********** 55 Where Kings Walk / 55 Warchief's Blessing Jest on również zaangażowany w większośćzadań związanych z toporem : thumb|Darion w [[Light's Hammer|Młocie Światła]] * 80R The Sacred and the Corrupt ** 80R Shadow's Edge *** 80R A Feast of Souls **** 80R Unholy Infusion ***** 80R Blood Infusion ****** 80R Frost Infusion ******* 80R The Splintered Throne ******** 80R Shadowmourne... ********* 80R The Lich King's Last Stand Cytaty Sługa Plagi Powitania: * "Istniejemy tylko po to, by mu służyć." * "Nie mamy pytać, tylko działać." * "Jego oczy widzą cię cały czas!" * "Poprzednie życie było bez znaczenia." * "Bądź posłuszny lub bądź martwy." Pożegnania: * "Tak się stanie." * "Wedle jego rozkazu." * "Potęga Plagi nie będzie pokonana!" * "Ruszaj i siej pożogę!" * "Zetrzemy życie z powierzchni świata." Członek Rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza thumb|Darion w barwach [[Argent Dawn|Srebrzystego Świtu]] Powitania: * "Żyjemy dla jednego celu: odkupienia." * "Nie ma dla nas pokoju ni odpoczynku." * "Nie wszystko jest stracone, jeszcze nie." * "Umacniaj swą nienawiść, niech ci pomoże." * "Wiemy wiele o poświęceniu." Rozgniewany: * "Odmaszerować." * "Jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą muszę się zająć." * "My Mograine'owie nie jesteśmy znani z opanowania." * "Cierpliwość jest cnotą; już jej nie posiadam." * "Jesteś zbędny." Ciekawostki * Jego szturmowiec śmierci imieniem Iydallus znajduje się w Srebrzystej Awangardzie wraz z Miradorem, rumakiem Tiriona. * Nosi on zestaw rycerzy śmierci szczebla ósmego. Jednak w Cytadeli Lodowej Korony nosi zestaw szczebla dziesiątego. * Pod postacią Hebanowego Obserwatora ma on pomarańczowe włosy, jak jego ojciec i brat. W komiksie Darion ma włosy koloru blond. * Po tym, jak Darion oddał miecz Tirionowi Fordringowi, oboręcznie używa mieczy o tym samym modelu, oraz . Ulepszył on je do nowej broni, w Cytadeli. * Ma on więcej punktów zdrowia niż inni rasowi przywódcy. Mają oni nieco ponad 5,000,000 HP, podczas gdy Darion ma 11,000,000 HP. Linki zewnętrzne Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Scarlet Enclave NPC Kategoria:Eastern Plaguelands NPC Kategoria:Icecrown NPC Kategoria:Cytadela Lodowej Korony Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ważne postacie en:Darion Mograine es:Darion Mograine fr:Généralissime Darion Mograine